This Day
by Julchen Francine Carriedo
Summary: Pairings are AmerBel, USFem!UK, Human names used. This day was special for Natalia and Alfred...if only SHE hadn't come to ruin it all. Now, Natalia and Yao must save him before it's too late.


The sun shone brightly, allowing the castle to glitter beautifully. In one of the towers designated as The Bridal Tower, Princess Natalia Arlovskaya stood in her wedding dress. Today, she was to be wed to the Captain of the Guard Alfred F. Jones. A soft smile graced her face, joyous that she was to be wed.

"Oh, the fools. They don't even know that I am not Natalia." She chuckled. "Only Yao knew and he's trapped in the Crystal Caverns!" She twirled in her dress. "There's no way he'll get out, even with the help of the real Natalia!" She laughed and began to sing.  
_  
"This day is going to be perfect  
The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small  
Everybody will gather round  
Say I look lovely in my gown  
What they don't know is that I have fooled them all."_

Meanwhile, underground, The real Natalia Arloveskaya and Yao Wang were looking for an exit. Natalia was in a white tattered dress that looked a bit like the wedding dress on the fake Natalia except it hung above her ankles.

"Over there, aru!" He pointed to a sparkle in the distance. Natalia nodded and followed him. As the two reached for the sparkle, Natalia's inner sorrow came out in song as she spotted her reflection in the crystals.

_"This day was going to be perfect  
The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small  
But instead of having cake  
With all my friends to celebrate  
My wedding bells they may not ring for me at all"  
_  
"They will Natalia, if I have anything to say about it! Aru!" The Chinese man said happily, comforting her. She nodded, hope dimming. The two ran through the caverns, following the sparkle of light in hopes for freedom and saving Alfred.

Meanwhile, The false Natalia danced in her room laughing her heart away.

"Oh they won't even know! Not even Alfred. And then, I shall take over Russia through him! And maybe, even the world! Just like in the days of old!" She stroked the shoulder of a mannequin.

_"I could care less about the dress  
I won't partake in any cake  
Vows, well I'll be lying when I say  
That through any kind of weather  
I'll want us to be together  
The truth is I don't care for him at all"_ She took the green tophat that lay upon it and snapped her fingers. It disintegrated within moments in front of her, laughing as she did so.

_"No I do not love the groom  
In my heart there is no room  
But I still want him to be all mine!"_

Back underground, the two ran through the crystalline mine. A soft echo of the pattering of feet and the breathing of the two could be heard. Natalia and Yao looked around desperately, hoping to find anything that could bring them to the spark of daylight. It was the heart of the Belorussian that sung, not her mind.

_"We must escape before it's too late  
Find a way to save the day  
Hope, I'll be lying if I say  
I don't fear that I may lose him  
To one who wants to use him  
Not care for love and cherish him each day" _The two found a mine cart, Natalia began to push mindlessly, hoping against hope it would budge. Yao grabbed her hand, a nonverbal command for her to stop before pushing away the rocks. She jumped into the cart, continuing to sing.  
_  
"For I oh-so love the groom  
Oh my thoughts he does consume  
Oh America! I'll be there very soon!" _Suddenly, the cart moved forward with a jerk. Yao jumped in at the last moment. The two shot off into the darkness, sparks flying from behind the cart. Suddenly, a gap appeared before the two with the golden sparkle over the chasm. Yao threw a rope with a strange four-pronged hook at the end at a stalactite. The two swung over the chasm.

Above the ground, the flower girls flew the flowers to hail the coming of the Princess. A soft smile graced her face, masking the plan of evil underneath the false one. She took a glance to her prince, his eyes glazed with an unknown emotion aside from love.  
_  
Finally the moment has arrived  
For me to be one lucky bride!_

Natalia cried out in anguish, seeing the light was gone. Yao gasped in surprise and looked around, hoping to find the light again.

_Oh, the wedding we won't make  
He'll end up marrying a fake  
America will be  
_

_Mine, all mine! Ahahahahahah!_

Natalia held her head down, tears streaming from her eyes. They would never get out alive! She could hear the imposter's laughter just above her.

"Hey! Look, aru!" She looked up, seeing a hole that the light shone the brightest. He used his quad-pronged hook, grabbed the Belorussian's waist, and swung across the cavern up to the ledge. When they reached the light, they were stopped by three of the bridesmaids. Natalia recognized them as the dumped bridesmaids of her false self. She looked around before noticing a bouquet. She grabbed it and held it front of herself. The trio stared at it with a deathly glare. She threw it onto the top of another ledge, causing the trio to run for it.

"I didn't know how many bridesmaids want such a trivial thing." Natalia muttered as the two ran to the sunlight. They took a moment to rest before running for the chapel. They could just hear the priest as they approached. Yao burst open the chapel door, a cry erupting from him.

"STOP!" Everybody gasped, looking at the man in surprise. Even the false Natalia was shocked for a moment before bursting in pretend tears.

"Why does he have to ruin my special day?"

"Because it's not your day! It's mine!" Came the snarl of the real Natalia.

"But...but how?" The false whispered in surprise.

"You should know that bridesmaids will always go for the bouquet. Why, I do not know." The real said nonchalantly.

"How are there two princesses!" Came a question from the crowd, familiar in voice.

"Because the one with my husband-to-be is an imposter! Isn't that right Alice Kirkland?" The eyes of the false widened before they softened evilly.

"I'm afraid this disguise is useless now." She said as an orb of magic surrounded her. The bouquet fell to the ground, now useless. When the orb of magic faded, Alice Kirkland stood. Her long blond hair fluttered gently in the arcane wind, green eyes glittering with anger. She still wore the white dress, except it was more fashioned like the dress she usually wore. Even so, her bushy eyebrows still peeked from the bangs of her blond hair.

"Do you even love him?" Natalia demanded. Alice chuckled.

"No, I do not. For all I care, he can rot away after I am done with him. He is only useful in my plans to rule this world! First his country, then your brother and sisters. After that, they'll all fall one by one under my power!" She laughed.

"You will never control Russia if I have anything to do with it!" Natalia yelled.

"Try me! Oh wait, you can't. I have the upper hand because I can use magic and you can't. And I shall be rid of you!" Alice began to speak strange words, powering up a bolt of arcane light. When she fired, the Belorussian pulled out a hand-mirror and caused the bolt to fire right back at Alice. The British witch gave a scream as the bolt hit her chest, sending her into a wall. She fell to the ground noiselessly, dead. Alfred fell to the ground, holding his head in pain as he was freed from the hypnotic spell.

"Ow...my head hurts!" He moaned. Natalia ran up to him, grabbing his hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"What happened?"

"It was Alice Kirkland. She cast a spell on you in order to take over the country and my brother and sister's through you. All is well though as she is dead now."

"Should we finish the wedding, aru?" Yao asked. She nodded as she helped her husband-to-be up. The priest stood up hastily, having hidden during the confrontation. Yao moved off to the side.

"Will you, the real Princess Natalia Arlovskaya, wish to take Alfred F. Jones of the Royal Guard as your wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Will you, Alfred F. Jones of the Royal Guard, take Princess Natalia Arlovskaya as your wedded wife?"

"I do!"

The rings came forth, the ring boy also hid from the violent conflict. Once the rings were on their respective fingers, the priest spoke again.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The two met in a passionate kiss as the doves were allowed to fly. Applause rang through the chapel. All the hardship, even through the deception of a jealous witch, was worth it for true love.

**Author Note: Song used is This Day Aria, from David Ingram for the show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.** **What's with Yao being there as the Twilight Sparkle of the song? He's more of an atmosphere reader and could sense something was wrong, though not directly who was causing it. Oh, and I probably skewered Belarus's character. DON'T CARE! My headcanon is that Belarus only shows emotion in extreme cases. Most of the time, she remains expressively emotionless. ****I'm not bashing on USUK. I was trying to make the plot move. Besides, I don't care what you ship. Go ahead and ship USUK. It's not going to change my opinion on you.**


End file.
